1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cutting guide devices and in particular to a cutting guide apparatus for the cutting and shaping of commercial and residential insulation.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,974; 5,353,508; 5,404,647; and 5,485,676, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cutting tools and guides for cutting and/or severing a wide variety of materials.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are neither designed nor suited to fulfill the role that is fulfilled by the subject matter of the present invention.
As anyone who has worked with rolls of insulation is all too painfully aware, the process of cutting unrolled sheets of insulation is time consuming and for the most part, unprecise procedure that results not only in wasted material, but also in unevenly severed sheets of insulating material having gaps along one or both sides which adversely affect the effectiveness of the installed insulation.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both professional and unskilled insulation installers for a new type of insulation cutting guide apparatus that will allow quick, clean, and precise straight edge cuts to be made in a sheet of insulation and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.